A strange connection
by DuchessLomia
Summary: This is a story based on susan kay's novel. Set during the war Erik meets a strange girl. Features an original character.
1. Default Chapter

Erik wondered down the halls quietly. If anyone heard him they would send the guards out. He had been locked in his apartment for over three weeks, but a diminishing food supply and need for fresh air drove him out. The war had been going on for three years now, and he was sick. Sick of the fighting, the conniving, and the violence. He'd left Persia to get away from the bloodshed, only to get sucked right back into it. The building he was working on, The Paris Opera house, had been seized by The Commune, and he was trapped for fear of being caught as a spy. Suddenly he heard a sob, as of someone crying. He turned the corner and saw a young, dirty woman huddled on the floor. He moved closer, but as he did she jumped up screaming, "Don't hurt me! If you're going to rape me just do it quick and don't torture me!" He grabbed her and held his hand against her mouth. "No one's going to rape or torture you, just keep silent! The people occupying this building are enemies, and they will kill us both if they hear anything." The woman was trembling as if she might faint. Erik whispered, "I'm going to let go now, keep quiet and follow me." He released his grip and she whispered "Who are you?" He hushed her, "No time to explain."

He led her down the hall to one of his secret doorways and had her follow him through the twisting tunnels. The woman was obviously frightened and Erik wondered what was going on. She shouldn't have been here; she needed to be at home with her family or in England where all the pompous, rich, tarts had fled. "Where are we going?" She asked a lot of questions. "Keep silent" Erik whispered. The walls of the cellars had been built hollow so any noise echoed throughout. It gave Erik a chance to hear what was going on, and also, when the Opera's began, he could listen to them twenty feet below Paris! Soon they came to the lake and the woman gasped. Erik held out his hand and looked at her astonished face. "Do you trust me?" "It appears I have no choice" She replied. He helped her into the boat and began to push the pole along. The woman trailed her fingers in the water and then brought them up to her lips. Erik had seen how thin she was, she must have been starving and thirsty.

"I have food, water and shelter for you. You can freshen up and then I'll take you back home." The young woman startled at his words and tears welled up in her eyes. He didn't mean to insinuate that he was kidnapping her! "I'm sorry, forgive me, and tell me your name." He asked. She looked at him, sorrow etched on her face. "Elisabeth". She said timidly. "I'm Erik." He tried to smile through his mask, but she was trembling. They came to the pier on the left of his hidden house and he led her out. "What's going on?" She asked. Of course it appeared to her that Erik had just led her under the Opera House, across a lake, and placed her before a brick wall. He pressed the lever that slid the second casing on its hinges, and bade her step inside.


	2. Company

"Oh dear God!" She cried out. "Welcome to my home, please do be seated, Would you like some water?" He offered. "Brandy would be better, or Vodka." She replied. She was glancing around his living room in stunned disbelief. Erik chuckled, he had a guest! He went into the kitchen and prepared sandwiches with the last bits of meat and bread, and sighed when he saw he was out of milk. He still had to go shopping but this little detour had sidetracked him. He came back into the living room only to find Elisabeth in the exact same spot he'd left her. "Did you not here me? You are a guest, sit down!" He patted the couch across from the armchair, and she obeyed him. She looked at him and suddenly barraged him with a series of questions. "Who are you, what is this place, what kind of person are you? What are you going to do with me?"

Erik held up his hand, "Please, I have a lot to explain, but so do you. Tell me why you are here." Elisabeth grew silent. "I was trying to hide, you see, I have no where to go." He looked at her. "No family, no friends, not even a distant relative?" "My family is gone, my parents, my brother and my cousin are all dead. My friends have all fled to America or Italy or England. And no, I have no other relations to turn to." She began to cry again, and Erik handed her his handkerchief. Suddenly there was a hissing noise, and a loud cacophony of sound. Ayesha had jumped onto his organ! Erik ran to fetch her while Elisabeth screamed and began to bang on the walls. "Get me out of here!" Erik yelled at her, "Is that any way to treat your host?" He sat back in the chair petting his cat. Elisabeth turned to glare at him, "What do you want from me?" She seethed. "I only wanted to help you, you were hurt and afraid, it is a weakness I have." He sighed. "You can leave any time you want, the door opens by pressing down that lever hidden in the third lowest brick." To his surprise Elisabeth came to sit down on the couch.

She continued to glare at him as she reached for a sandwich. He watched her with detached amusement. She had quite a temper, much like his. She was actually very pretty in her torn, dingy dress and disheveled blonde hair. She was slightly shorter than him and dreadfully thin. He liked her nose; it was cute and upturned. He wished he had a nose like that. She ate all four of his sandwiches and drank every ounce of Brandy. He chuckled. "Thanks for sharing." She blushed. "I'm so sorry, I just, haven't eaten in a while." He leaned forward. "I can do without, but not all the time. I was actually on my way to the shops before they closed. I'm afraid there is no food left here and we may have no breakfast." She looked at him. "What makes you think I'll be here for breakfast?" "Nothing, like I said, you are free to leave, however, there is a bathroom if you'd like to freshen up, and a comfortable bed if your sleepy. I dare say I don't have any feminine clothing, I shall have to fetch some ready-made items for you."

She looked at the rug, then up at him. "Your hospitality is appreciated Monsieur." She stood up. "I shall not be a burden however." He laughed. "A burden, how ever so? It's been years since I enjoyed any companionship at all."


	3. She's Staying

He led her into his room to the second guest room, but she stopped. "Is this your permanent home? I mean I thought it was only a hiding place for during the war, but the way things appear you plan on living here after the building is complete!" Erik looked at Elisabeth. She whispered. "Is the coffin ready for the day you die? Please don't tell me you actually sleep in that thing." He glanced at the coffin, where Ayesha was warily watching the two humans. "It is true, I'm weary of the world and its cruelty. I only want a place where I can be left in peace. Please don't be frightened, I'm not crazy, just a tad eccentric." She asked, "is there any difference?" "Yes, Money" He kidded. She laughed. It was the first time he'd been in the presence of a woman who enjoyed his company, not shrinking in fear or demanding he kill for her amusement. All it took to amuse her was a simple joke

"Do you play?" She indicated the massive organ that dominated the entire right wall. "Often my music is the only reason I live." He said solemnly. She smiled for the first time since he'd met her. "The truth is I am a huge fan of music in all forms, especially Opera." That explained why she had run inside the Opera House for shelter. "Sing me a song." He asked, once again distracted. Elisabeth began to sing a selection from Madame Butterfly, and he lost himself in her voice. It was so melodious and soft. Here was a good voice for his Amnita. "What wonders you could perform when this building is complete." He said. She replied, "Oh, I don't plan on performing, it's just a hobby really." He gasped. "How do you, a single, poor woman, plan to earn a living? I'd hate to see you leave here only to enter the street profession."

She glanced down quickly. "My dear I did not mean to offend you." "No, it's quite all right, go do you're shopping." He snapped. "Fine, I will." He turned, and then looked back at her. "You can play if you want; the only thing I ask is that you never touch this." He picked up his manuscript of Don Juan Triumphant and placed it in his coffin. 'It isn't finished." With that he turned and left.


	4. What Wonders

He returned two hours later to the sound of Elisabeth singing Juliet and playing his organ. Her playing wasn't as good, but her voice was beyond words. He placed the bags in the kitchen except for two, which he brought to her. As soon as he saw her he gasped. She was wearing nothing but his bathrobe and her hair was piled up in a towel turban. "Do you have any decency?" He screamed. "My dress is beyond ruin, and I have nothing else!" She screamed back. "Well now you do! Go put on something more modest." He grumbled. She huffed into her room. The truth was he had been shocked at seeing her. In thirty-seven years he had never come close to a nude woman except for paintings, and Elisabeth was no painting. Even though the robe had been tied tightly, and nothing showed except her face, the thought of what lay beyond that robe had sent him reeling with desire. He barely knew this girl! He heard her exclaim in her room and smiled, It was nice to spoil people.

He'd spoiled Reza before he passed, and was now spoiling Jules and those brats of his. Soon Elisabeth entered the room and said, 'It isn't proper for a lady to pass through a gentlemen's bedchamber on the way to the living room." He smiled. "This is no ordinary house, and I am no ordinary gentleman." "But you can't possibly be planning to stay here, how will you pull it off? The management will find you, and you'll end your days in a cell." He chuckled. "I have taken many precautions against getting caught." With that he stood up and disappeared.

Well of course he hadn't really disappeared; He fell through the trapdoor in his bedchamber and landed on the dirt path that led straight to the Paris Catacombs. It was an escape route should he ever need it. He heard Elisabeth screaming, "Damn you Erik, where did you go?" He reappeared beside her, careful not to reveal the secret door. "Very funny, what other tricks are you hiding up your sleeve?" He produced from his sleeve a small box of chocolates. "You fool" she laughed; He handed her the box and asked, "Would you like to see some more tricks?" It was fun playing with her. He'd forgotten the simple joy of companionship, and never really realized how lonely he was. They laughed and practiced magic until late into the evening, when he bade her goodnight. Suddenly Elisabeth did something unexpected. She reached out and hugged him. Erik stiffened, his instincts told him to fight her, but he held still.

"Goodnight" He said sternly, and walked off. He watched her from his seat at the organ as she crossed his room to hers, and he felt a little sorry. He hadn't meant to make her angry, but no one had ever willingly touched him, not even Nadir. Now here was this young, lithe female reaching out to hug a troubled soul and he had pushed her away. What was he going to do? It might have been easier to leave her alone and go about his business; yet, if he'd had she would have been caught, raped, and killed. Erik had saved her life but now he couldn't figure out what to do with that life. He picked up Ayesha and slipped into his coffin, never removing his mask or dress clothes. He didn't want her to wake up and find him there, a corpse in a coffin. She hadn't asked about the mask, but he had noticed her looking at it every so often. That was fine as long as she didn't ask to see his face. He could not bring himself to admit that the minute she knew the truth she would run from him in fear.

He remembered Julianna; annoying, sweet, curious Julianna. He could not have that same mistake happen again. The next morning he made sure to awake before Elisabeth, and set about making breakfast. He had pancakes, bacon, sausage, omelets, and fresh orange juice. Ayesha was licking her whiskers. Elisabeth came into the kitchen and he almost dropped his pan. She was gorgeous, her golden hair shining and wearing the light blue dress he'd picked to match her eyes. She smiled and he did drop the pan. "Ssory." He stammered. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Can I ask, do you sleep with that mask on? What exactly are you hiding, a royal lineage?" He laughed.

She thought he was a prince or king hiding out until the war was over. "No, I'm not royalty; the truth is I am deformed. I don't want you to suffer my grotesque face, please don't ask." She nodded. "I respect your privacy." Respect? When had anyone ever respected his face? Everyone wanted to know, wanted to see the monster beneath the mask. This damn girl was joking him, had to be! He glared at her. She seated herself at the table and Erik calmed himself. She obviously wasn't planning anything. After breakfast they talked. It was wonderful to have a conversation with someone after so long. He told her about his travels in Russia, Italy and Persia. She told him about her family, and how they had been caught in the bombing of Paris. She had escaped only to find herself homeless, penniless, and lost.

She cried as she told this, and Erik moved to the couch beside her. Against his better judgment he placed his arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth.


	5. Grim Times

"I don't know where I'll go now" She confided. "Your always welcome to stay here, as long as you like" He replied. "Do you think the Opera would really hire me?" Elisabeth asked. "There will be auditions, for ballet and chorus; however, top priority will be given to those with a reputation and some experience." He wondered if he could persuade the future managers to take a chance with her, she was wonderful; and he wanted to see how far his power might extend once the Opera House was finished and running. She moved her head slightly, and the sensation sent tremors through Erik's body. Here was a young woman, so beautiful, and she did not draw back from him. Rather, she appeared quite comfortable in his arms. "Sing for me" He asked. Her lovely voice rang out with enthusiasm, and Erik closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound. "Do you dance?" He questioned. "I've been trained in formal ball dances, and a little ballet." She answered. "Let us dance then" He smiled as he led her to the center of the room, and they moved together with precision and grace.

She fit his body perfectly, slightly smaller and able to rest her head on his shoulder. He tried to hide his growing desire, but with every turn and move her body would excite him. He held her loosely, not wanting her to feel his ravenous passion. "I believe that is enough dancing for tonight my dear" He told her. "Erik, is there anything you can not do?" She teased. He smiled as he led her to a corner of his living room where he kept his painting supplies. "I'm a mediocre painter, and my handwriting looks like a drunk five year old" He confessed. She looked down at the landscapes he'd done. "These are amazing, how can you say your mediocre?" She chided. "Who is the Indian lady?" She had noticed his painting of the Kaunum. "A very disturbed and troubled woman. I entertained her court in Persia." Elisabeth looked at him. "You told me you were a political assassin?" She said.

"I was many things, I dug myself a hole so deep I couldn't crawl out." He looked down and sighed. "Yet here you are, so you were able to crawl out somehow." She took his hand and he stepped back. He traced her fingers with his thumb and told her, "I had a friend who helped me out, at the risk of his own life. I often wonder if he is ok, or even still alive." She held his cold hand in her warm one, "Perhaps after this war is over we can travel back, and find him." "Perhaps" He agreed. He led her back to the chair and she sat beside him on the floor. He told her a story, and she began to drift off. Erik led her to her room and said goodnight. He looked at her soft blue eyes and kissed her cheek. That small token of affection meant more than anything in his miserable life, and he went to bed content.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of something delicious. Elisabeth was busy cooking a quiche, and he kissed her on the cheek. What caused him to do that he didn't know, it had just come over him. They talked about Paris before the war, and she suggested they take a small walk outside. Erik hid Elisabeth beneath his cloak as they walked in the sun on the sidewalk. Beggars stood in the streets, and there were absolutely no mice or small animals wondering around. It was a grim time. They returned to the lair.


	6. Admitting and Accepting

She surprised him that afternoon by cleaning his apartment. He wasn't exactly dirty, in fact he was a major perfectionist, but since the few days she had been staying with him things had been left unattended. He played his music while Ayesha hissed at everything Elisabeth touched. "Is there anything you can do about that cat?" She asked. Erik went over to get Ayesha and sat her down by his side while he composed. A few minutes later Elisabeth came into his room and asked for his dirty laundry. Erik began to chuckle, then outright laughed. Ayesha had never heard her master make this sound, and she leaped at Elisabeth, scratching her ankle. "Ouch!" She exclaimed. Erik grabbed Ayesha and locked her in the next bedroom. He came to Elisabeth and told her to sit down. "It's only a scratch, I can handle it." She protested. Erik looked at her. "It is a wound that must be tended." He said.

He placed his pale hands on her ankle and she gasped. "Did I hurt you somehow?" He asked. "No, just, your hands are very cold." She reached down and touched his fingers. "Your dreadfully bony, I wish you would eat more." He began to put some herbal ointment on the scratch and replied, "It's not a question of eating, my flesh simply doesn't fill out the way a normal person's does." He placed her feet on the ground. "It will heal. I apologize for Ayesha, she's rather temperamental." Elisabeth smiled. "Like her owner." He looked up at her and their eyes met. Erik felt a charge of something, he couldn't explain. She leaned down and never took her eyes off him as she placed a small kiss on his jaw not covered by the mask. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. All his life, his childhood and teenage years and his adult life, and never, never had anyone willingly kissed him before. He leaned against the counter and felt tears in his eyes.

"Erik, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Elisabeth came charging in, and he felt threatened. "Why did you do that?" He snarled. "Well, you kissed me the night before; I don't see why this is different!" He clenched his fists. "I thought you were asleep." She stood before him and her eyes lit up. "Because it was me this time, because I kissed you knowingly and without fear." He looked at her as she realized this. "It took a lot of courage for me to simply kiss your cheek, and I knew if you had been awake you would have screamed. You did not see my lips I hope?" He was calming down, but an edge of fear tinged his voice. "My eyes were closed, I swear. But know this Erik; I am not afraid of this disease you keep hidden from me. I am afraid of the emotions you keep pent up. One day you will explode, and who will bear the brunt of your frustration?"

With that said Elisabeth turned and locked herself in her bedroom. Erik picked up Ayesha and sat in his chair, petting her fur and sobbing into it. Elisabeth didn't understand. She said she wasn't afraid of his disease, yet she had never actually seen it. She was only right about his wrath, his restricted feelings. All his life he had hid behind anger, never allowing himself to feel fear, joy, or even acknowledge his loneliness. He admitted to himself now, he was attracted to Elisabeth. He needed her company, her lively chatter, even the fights they had made him optimistic. At least he had a friend to argue with. The feelings he kept locked away came out in a flood of tears, and he ripped off his mask to cry into Ayesha's fur.

Deep down he desired Elisabeth. He had always been denied female companionship, from the slaves in Persia who could not stand to pleasure him; and would run away to the laughing Khaunum, to the Courtesan's who could not be paid enough. Her presence irritated him at times, she was overly affectionate, and he was afraid to admit his satisfaction from her kiss. As Erik buried his face into the tortured cat he felt warm hands upon his shoulders. Elisabeth began to massage his shoulders and he kept his face hidden within Ayesha's fur. She kneaded his collarbone and began to rub his back. Erik's heart was racing so fast he felt as if he'd have a heart attack.

Suddenly Elisabeth bent down and took his mask; she never looked at him as she handed it to him. He wiped his face and placed it back on, then turned to look at her. Elisabeth's eyes were red where she had also been crying. Erik stood up and went to her, then enveloped her in a tight embrace. She sank into his arms as he placed his head on her shoulder. They stood together for a few moments, and Erik whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry. I have a lot of problems." Elisabeth simply agreed, "Yes." He took her hand and led her to his organ piano, where they sat, and he hummed the chorus from Act II of Don Juan Triumphant.

She looked at him, her eyes dry. "What is that?" She asked. "Don Juan." He replied simply. "Play it for me please." He looked down, and then back at her. He took the first piece of paper and told her "This is how it begins."


	7. Satisfaction

**Authors Note: There are two endings to this story. Here on is a nice, romantic ending. On another site** adultfan. **under the same name DuchessLomia is a more mature, adult content ending. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story or leave it as it is.**

She was asleep. Erik had played the entire finished sections of his Opera to her a few days ago, and now he set to work finishing it. Elisabeth had given him several good suggestions, and he was pleased that she enjoyed it. Her only problem with it was that it was too violent, and not romantic enough. Don Juan had been a lover, but Erik had focused more on his fighting side. Now Erik wrote romance into the story, adding bits and pieces, and he set about writing a duet. A duet for Amnita and Don Juan, with the title Point of No Return. He wondered if this would offend many Parisians, and then laughed. He wanted to offend Paris, "The city of lovers". Modern society was much too narrow-minded. He wondered what the view on love and lovers would be like in the coming millennium. As he wrote he smiled. He had never had any reason to smile, but now, with a young woman in the next bedroom and news that the war would soon be over, Erik had plenty to smile about.

He didn't realize when Elisabeth came out and gasped. "Erik darling, you haven't been awake all night with that?" He laughed as he looked at her astonished face, "Too many thoughts are in my head right now. I'll sleep when I am tired." She came over to him and looked at the current page, and he did not swipe it away or scream. "Unusual, very seductive." She nodded her head in approval. "I'll fix breakfast." Erik cracked his fingers and began to compose. She did not try to force him away during the day, unlike his mother who had always shooed him off to other things when he became enraptured in his music. Elisabeth read some of his books and tried her hand at painting. Finally, around seven p.m. the next evening he moved from his music. He found Elisabeth in the living room painting a sunset over the Paris streets. "Very beautiful." He complimented her. He knelt down and asked "Would you like to see the entire city beneath your feet?" He took her hand and led her outside. "I'd love to get some fresh air." She commented.

They rowed across the lake and Erik snuck her up the cellars to the unfinished left wing. The Opera House was intended to be twelve stories high with five cellars below. He bade her be careful as they ascended the scaffolding. Suddenly she gasped. Paris spread out below their feet. Erik grabbed Elisabeth's waist so she wouldn't fall, and he breathed in her heavenly scent. They had only been together for two weeks, but Erik had already admitted to himself he was in love. For the first time in his life, he loved someone. Elisabeth leaned into him and he whispered in her ear. "I have a gift for you." She smiled. "I don't want anything, just you." Erik nudged her neck as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, oblong box and opened it. It was a diamond and pearl choker! Elisabeth almost tripped on the scaffolding, and Erik pulled her close. The wind blew through her hair as he pulled it back and tied the choker around her neck. "Erik, it's gorgeous. Why did you waste your money on me?" Erik pressed his hands on her hips and murmured. "It's not a waste. I must admit Elisabeth; I have fallen madly in love with you." She closed her eyes and he turned her slowly to face him. "Will you consent to look upon me and grant me a kiss?" Erik asked shyly.

His heart was racing as she nodded her head. It was the moment he dreaded. He felt stupid for bringing her to the thin scaffolding; if she tried to run she would fall immediately. Why did he always bring misfortune on himself? Elisabeth held his waist tight as he lifted off the mask, and he felt her body stiffen when she saw him. "Oh, my, Erik, what has happened to you?" Her eyes betrayed her fear, and Erik prepared himself for her loss. The loss of a great companion, and a three thousand franc necklace. "I was born this way. I can not help my appearance." Elisabeth's arms loosened from his waist, but he grabbed her before she fell backwards. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted to frighten you. Dammit. I just want to be like all normal, healthy men." Tears welled up in his mismatched eyes, and so did Elisabeth. She placed her head on his shoulder and he stiffened. Suddenly Elisabeth brought her head up and looked at him. She hesitated, and then brought her lips to his grotesque face. She kissed his cheek, then his chin, and finally his lips. Erik embraced her as the wind blew, and she kissed him faithfully. "It is worse than what I expected, but I don't really know what I expected." She whispered. Erik reached up to move a strand of hair from her face, and she leaned into his palm.

Erik cupped her face in his hand and caressed her skin. He held her tight as the wind shifted, and then pulled away. "If you want to leave you may. I have enjoyed your company. I hope you have a long, fulfilling life." Elisabeth stared at him, and then she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard. "You assume I want to leave? You dare to tell me what to do! Just because you're a damn ugly ass you expect people to hate and fear you. Well I'll tell you, sir, I don't find your body or face repulsive. I find your actions and your expectations to be atrocious!" She cried as he held onto the rope, reeling from shock. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, then slung her over his shoulder. He descended the rope quickly, and then raced with her crying into his shoulder down to the cellars. "Put me down Erik!" She screamed. "Please, they'll find us." Erik tried to calm her down. He placed her in the boat and began to row back to his lair.

She looked up at him through her tear stained eyes, and he had nothing to say. It was true. He always anticipated people to run from him, to fear and loath him. He never thought that perhaps it was his actions also that caused people to leave. She had kissed him now twice, willingly, but he still could not accept her love. They came to the shore and Erik climbed out. Elisabeth followed meekly behind as they entered. The first place Erik went was to find Ayesha, and Elisabeth sat on the couch. She stared into a pillow as if memorizing the stitching. Suddenly she felt his cold hand on her shoulder. She had grown accustomed to his touch, but now in her anger and his depression it felt like the touch of death. She looked at his unmasked face, and reached up to touch him. He turned, and she climbed up to the top of the couch. "Get your feet off my furniture." He snarled. She did immediately, and Erik came around to sit next to her.

She did not say a word. He stared at the same pillow she held, not meeting her eyes. "What is your next course of action?" He asked. If she wanted to leave he would give her enough money to leave the country and start over. Hopefully she would find a nice job somewhere and a man who deserved her. But instead Elisabeth threw the pillow to the floor and grabbed Erik's arm as she kissed him tenderly. He did not move, his lips remained shut, but his body shivered in delight. "This is my next course of action." She said. He looked at the floor. He felt her hands on his face as she traced his hollow cheeks. She moved her hands over his forehead, and he closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to remain motionless his body betrayed his desire.

She finished her exploration at his neck, and she leaned in to kiss him. He tried to stop, but he moaned as her lips tickled his sensitive skin. Indeed, she was overly affectionate. Finally Erik caved in and began to nuzzle her earlobe. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Dearest, is this really want you what?" He gulped and corrected himself. "What you want?" She giggled seductively. "Only if it is what you desire." She replied. "I have desired this for a very, very long time." He kissed her passionately and they moved to the bedroom.

They made love long into the evening, and when they lay content in each other's arms Erik whispered to Elisabeth. "I love you." She nuzzled into his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
